


Sleeping Arrangements

by Goblinbrigade



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, I was going to do one for each of them and just make it poly but that's a lot of work, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Spontaneous sex, This went from being something about how the bros sleep when they're in hotels to being porn, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto Argentum, Vaginal Fingering, at least the threat of being caught, idk maybe it's just a one time thing, idk what to call it but iggy and noct are sleeping, if that interests you please tell me tho, public/semi-public sex?, start of a relationship maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblinbrigade/pseuds/Goblinbrigade
Summary: The hotel was dingy and so were the rooms but at least he had a soft bed for the night. Right?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered how the gang slept whenever they were in a hotel. Sure, maybe they got multiple rooms, and maybe they slept on the floor, but until canon tells me otherwise, I firmly believe that they shared beds.
> 
> Oh. Also there's porn.
> 
> Just a warning: I use words like clit in this so if that makes you uncomfy please don't hurt yourself reading the smut.

It never occurred to Prompto what their sleeping arrangements would be once the group finally found a hotel to crash in for the night. Camping was all well and good, and the caravans out the side of the various diner’s where fine too, but the beds were far from soft and there always seemed to be some kind of lingering smell from the previous tenants.

It was fine, though. He knew they weren’t on a vacation or anything.

Still, once they finally found a dingy little hotel just off the main road, he found himself perking up just a little. Finally, a decent night’s rest without having to deal with the wildlife. Presumably.

“Ah shit,” Noctis cursed almost as soon as he stepped foot inside the room, Prompto running right into his back with a small yelp.

“What? What is is?” Prompto pushed past his best friend only to stop right in his tracks as he felt his expression fall, “Oh.”

Two beds wouldn’t usually be the end of the world; spending so much time stuck in the car with the other four men had gotten Prompto accustomed to the closeness. And it wasn’t as if he and Noct didn’t show each other intimacy. He never could understand why most men somehow found it uncomfortable to show their friends that they cared.

A thought for another time.

Plopping onto one of the tiny little beds, Prompto was greeted with a mattress that was rock hard, his back practically cracking on touch down. He could only groan in irritation, “This sucks!”

“Well there’s no use whining about it,” Gladio grumbled, only receiving a frown in response, “We’ll just have to share beds for tonight.”

“Yeah, I’m not sharing with you, dude,” Prompto grimaced, only to pause when Ignis sighed. He took off his glasses, massaging his temples with a wince.

“Considering you’re the smallest out of the three of us, you may have no choice,” One brow raised, Ignis gave Prompto a look, one that said it would not do to complain on the matter. That wouldn’t stop him from doing so, however. Sticking his tongue out, he pulled a face. “Charming.”

“Next time I’m sharing with Noct,” Giving his best friend a pleading look, Prompto was utterly devastated when Noctis simply shrugged, “Dude,” He said, betrayed, “How could you?”

Later, when Ignis and Noctis had retired and appeared to make do with what little room they had between them, Prompto was loathe to even try to get into the bed he’d had for the night. The thing could hardly hold Gladio alone let alone the giant and another person. Which meant… Gulping, he could only shake his head and shuck off his pants in an attempt to distract himself. There was no way in hell that he’d be sleeping with skinny jeans on.

Not even if he was paid… well, maybe if they paid him.

Considering his shirt for a moment, Prompto elected to keep it on. He wasn’t too bothered about the surgical scars but if he had to be as close to the large man as he thought he’d be, he wanted at least a small chance of surviving the night.

_Gods_ , he did not need to be thinking about a shirtless Gladio. Not that thought was the problem when the man in question had already thrown his shirt off in the first place.

“Dude,” Prompto grimaced, his eyes wandering a tad too far down the man’s chest for comfort.

“What? It’s fucking hot,” Was all the reply he received, the large hulking man all but throwing himself onto the bed and leaving little room for Prompto. Not for the first time that night, he prayed for the Six to grant him strength.

“Ugh, whatever,” Rolling his eyes, Prompto threw his pants off to the side and readjusted his boxers for good measure, as if stalling for time. When he knew there was little more he could do, however, he finally flopped down next to the man, dwarfing him like some kind of predator and prey situation.

Ew. No, bad thoughts.

“Night dude,” He mumbled into the pillow, practically burying his face into the pillow to stop his wandering eyes. There was a time and a place for fantasising, but now was clearly not the time. Not with a sturdy chest pressed to his side just so neither of them fell off the damn bad.

Before long, much to Prompto’s relief, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

It must have been a few hours later, when the felt his body practically curl in on itself as a large hand pushed him right across to the very edge of the bed, leaving Prompto flailing wildly just to stay on.

“Dude,” He whispered harshly, groggy and tired and impossibly grumpy, “ _What the actual fuck_? I’m gonna fall off!”

“Then sleep on the floor,” Came the grunt in reply, causing Prompto to hiss as he scooted back to safer ground. He didn’t consider himself a petty person, but being woken up for _this_ was a good reason to be. Turning around to level a pout at Gladio, who was staring _very intently_ up at the ceiling, Prompto could only sit up. That bastard.

“Fuck no. _You_ sleep on the floor you—oh, er…” As Prompto’s gaze travelled lower—and it was impossible not to, really. Gladio was right there, shirtless as can be in the perfect position to be admired—he found his cheeks heating, “Was I, er, rubbing against you or something?”

Another grunt, “Something like that. So unless you wanna help deal with it I suggest you lay your ass down somewhere else.”

Wait.

“But Noct and Iggy are—”

“Asleep. Either way I intend to deal with this—go into the bathroom and just…” Suddenly Prompto was glad it was dark. He was sure his cheeks were practically on fire, and a part of him hated himself for even considering taking Gladio up on his offer. But…

“Yeah,” He whispered hoarsely, “I get it.”

Gladio gave him a look, “Well?”

It was tempting.

Spluttering a little, Prompto hastily shook his head. Then nodded. Then shook his head again. Before finally nodding once more after a small moment’s thought, “Yeah. If… if you want.”

A pause settled between them, only their breaths and the gentle snoring of Noct on the other bed. “Oh,” Gladio said with a deep intake of breath, he was palming himself. _Fuck_ that shouldn’t have been hot. Not with one of his closest friends. He swallowed, hard, “I didn’t actually think you’d consider it.”

“Oh,” Prompto mirrored, “Well—if you don’t want to then—”

“I wanna,” Gladio grunted, “C’mere.”

Reaching out to grab Prompto by the waist, Gladio pulled the smaller man on top of him, apparently far too lazy—or tired, perhaps—to bother with anything else. In that moment, perched atop the magnificent specimen of a man that was Gladiolus Amicita, Prompto felt himself fidget with nerves.

This was clearly some kind of wet dream. He’d wake up tomorrow wet, pent up, and most importantly embarrassed to show his face to the man, but… He supposed he could deal with it.

With a clumsy bump of the lips—a kiss, Prompto realized belatedly—Gladio cupped his ass through his boxers just to keep him in place. “This won’t make you uncomfortable, will it?” He murmured, rutting into the space between Prompto’s parted thighs. Gladio felt so _big_ down there, too hard and hot and distracting for him to coherently process the question, “If you’d rather some other way…”

If they’d had the time and a condom, Prompto was sure he wouldn’t mind in the slightest just letting the man go to town on him, but as it was this would have to suffice. “C’mon,” Prompto hissed impatiently, shifting his weight and rubbing himself against the hard prick pressing against his covered entrance, “Just—c’mon.”

Words could wait. They weren’t needed; not when the friction against his clit was so wonderful, not when he could already feel his stomach clench as a shiver ran up his spine. From below him, he could hear a raspy grunt, an intake of breath as Gladio bucked up against him. The continued motion, the grinding, it was enough to force a whimper from the blond’s lips, one that was quickly smothered by a forceful kiss pressed to his mouth.

“Shh,” Gladio sighed when they pulled away, biting into his bottom lip to suppress his own sounds. Prompto could only imagine how it would feel to actually _feel_ the man, practically salivating at the thought as he continued to press down against that hard length. Still, it wasn’t enough; no amount of imagination could substitute the real deal, and though he sorely wanted it—Noct and Ignis be damned—he knew it would have to remain a fantasy for now.

With one final groan, Gladio came, teeth sinking into his mouth to keep himself quiet. Even through his boxers, Prompto could feel the wet patch left in the large man’s trousers—or was that just his own? It didn’t matter, he supposed.

As he collapsed beside Gladio, Prompto could only squirm. “Man, I’m—I’m still—” Painfully and horribly horny. Turning onto his side, the larger man simply pulled him in close to shove his hands into his pants, earning him a low whine as he palmed what he found within.

“This okay?” Gladio murmured against Prompto’s lips, lazily rubbing a finger against the enflamed bundle of nerves before pressing two past his slick walls.

“ _Six,_ ” Came Prompto’s reply, squeezing around him with a relieved little sigh. It didn’t take long for the young man to reach his own climax once those fingers found the spot that made him see stars, bringing him to completion with little fuss.

When all was done, when the two were laying locked in an embrace to finally catch their breath, Prompto wasn’t sure what to say. What did this even mean? Would this happen again? What would happen if things get— “Sleep,” Gladio murmured against his neck, tone drowsy and half-asleep as it was. The embrace was warm and sweaty and a little bit dirty, but something about it was also calming. Prompto could imagine he would have felt even worse had they just turned around and passed out. This… at least felt like it wouldn’t change anything. Or if it did, then maybe only for the better.

Still, what even were they now?

He supposed they could figure it out once they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey I'm in multishipping hell. I've written something about Noct and Prompto, something about Ignis and Prompto, and now something about Gladio and Prompto. One of these days I'll write something that doesn't involve Prompto.
> 
> Eventually.
> 
> If the mood strikes.
> 
> It's unlikely, I admit.


End file.
